


Somebody we thought we knew

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Bro is Dave's Dad, Emotional Manipulation, Extreme Abuse, F/F, F/M, High School, John is Dave's hero, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV John Egbert, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day Dave broke, all his childhood trauma, bullying, and ignored calls. Everyone knew him has a chill, non-problematic guy that wore shitty shades every day but not anymore. Dave had stayed home and his time worsened there.A.U.: Highschool w/ trolls
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Jake English, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Mr. English/Dad Egbert, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Summer wasn't made for this, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Triggering Topics: Suicide, Child Abuse, Rape, Cutting, and Bro & Dirk Strider Unconsential Stridercest, Smut

_ Disgusted. _  
_It's all I've been able to feel this whole summer besides when I'm talking to my friends on Pesterchum, they're my friends, right? I need to stop overthinking things that's what Rose said to do at least._

_We all know how classic teenage summers are? Arcades, Movies, Parties, and such. Well, my summer has been nothing like that, I'm disgusted by my own body at this point._ Dave stood in front of his full body mirror, over analyzing every part of his body right now, he was only in his underwear and his body looked like shit. His freckles scattered all of over his body but they were covered up by either kisses, bruises, cuts, or bandages. That's how his whole body looked and it made him sick. _This has been going on since I was 5 and I'm still not used to this, it all hurts badly._ He groaned as he walked to his door and locked it while throwing some clothes on which ended up being a pitch-black hoodie with a few stains and black skinny jeans it's the only thing Bro would buy him as he looked at all the few rips by his crotch, he began to tear up, he wasn't wearing his shades since Bro had broken them so he was so vulnerable now. As more tears flooded his eyes while memories of what happened the night before and stared at the falling tears that fell onto the hoodie, he heard a ding from his computer followed by a few more.

After wiping his tears he pulled his hood over his head while moving to his desk a small smile showing up on his face but faded into confusion, he saw messages from five of his friends this doesn't ever really happen maybe three at most would message him at the same time. It could just be a coincidence like many things are. He saw John's name light up so he clicked on his name and read it.

**-ectoBiologist[EB] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 18:29-**  
**EB: hey, dave man**  
**EB: i got this cool new game i thought of when I couldn't sleep last night**  
**EB: rose helped me as well**  
**EB: also school starts in two weeks, man!**  
**EB: did you get your schedule yet?**

Dave chuckled at all of John's random questions yet again they were at different times how long has he been logged in for? _How did I log in at 3 a.m.?_ He shook his head and decided to respond so it wasn't leaving John hanging.

**TG: nah man**  
**TG: i havent got my schedule yet**  
**TG: also what is this game dude**

****Dave looked at the other messages that were still unread but nothing from Rose, _strange._ He did he see Terezi, Karkat, Sollux, and Dirk? I'll talk with them later. Dave got up from his desk, grabbing a string from his hoodie and biting into the end of it, and walked out of his room to see a mess his father has made in the hall. He groaned as he made his way to the kitchen he was glad they weren't in the kitchen so he sighed in relief while he grabbed the cheese and roast beef. While he was making himself some brunch as he thought to himself. _Damn my ass hurts._ Dave had just realized the pain his ass that came from the night before. _Bro went farther than before and now but at least that'll make him to stay away from me for a while but I'll have to hurt for it, hurt for some alone time._ Dave looked around the small apartment and sighed while he took his sandwich to his room.   
_1:51 P.M_  
It's been a day since I've seen Bro, that's good but it's also been 4 days since I've been active on Pesterchum but that's fine. Bro has been in possession of my phone for the past month but I don't remember why. Dave groaned as he rubbed his temples, rolling onto his other side of his bed, and heard Bro on the other side of his door. His heart dropped as he hid under his blanket and didn't wanna meet Dirk or Bro right now.

After getting staring at the hall he decided he should clean it, he got up to start cleaning up the hallway, and spotted Bro walking up to him on instinct reaction he looked down and started working more. When Bro had got to him, he was basically towering over Dave and grabbed his chin to force Dave to look at him. "You're doing a good job, _Dave_." He said in his low and seductive voice that Dave knew what was gonna happen next but wanted to think not, Dave gulped and nodded. "Thank you." He smiled the best he could to not look nervous. Bro nodded, bringing Dave's face closer to his. "Would you like a gift in return for doing such a good job?" IDave stood there frozen then declined but Bro insisted and brought him to his room.

Dave was in Bro's bed curled up and quietly cried into the pillow he held. His body ached everywhere and felt disgusted at himself and how used by his own family he felt. His new pair of shades that he bought earlier were on the ground, shattered and scattered around the hardwood floor. He tried to quiet his cries into the pillow while Bro was asleep next to him. After his cries quieted down he felt an arm wrap around his waist and bring him closer to Bro, Dave closed his eyes to forget what was happening. After a while, Bro was deep asleep this gave Dave the chance to slip out the bed, put on his clothes, and quietly went to his room.

_ School starts soon. _


	2. Damn school..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is starting but what else is?

_ Fuck, School's here now. _

Dave held onto the straps of his old wrecked up black Jansport backpack as he looked up at the huge school, he's hasn't stepped foot in a school for two years and now he's a second-year now so he is for sure gonna get lost. After staring at his schedule for a solid minute he sighed and headed to his locker which to his luck is the farthest from his homeroom but at least he has 15 minutes to get to homeroom before the bell rang so he saw some familiar faces from 6th grade but everyone changed and there are so many new faces. He spotted a specific ravenette but he hasn't talked to him or anyone else for two years he's been distancing and didn't really know it. Dave felt so uncomfortable here but kept going since it's the first day and should at least give it a try.

After achieving to open the tiny locker he placed his textbooks in there since he had no intention of using them at all but needed to have them. He set a few books that he didn't need at the moment since he carried at least one book in his bag in case he ever got bored of shit. He closed the locker and spun the lock quickly before heading off to his first-class, homeroom, fun. He walked in the halls listening to music so he wouldn't cause much disturbance and avoided seeing his brother and Hal any time achievable or anyone he knew, he felt bad for what havoc Bro caused.. 

Dave didn't like school in general because of the students. At least I had Mr. Egbert and he was oddly nice to me but it could just be him as a teacher or something. _Thank god, English is my teacher and for Biology._ Dave thought as he walked into his homeroom seeing only a few other teens there, the other students were probably hanging out with friends before class. I got the opportunity to choose where I wanted to sit so I choose the back corner and we have comfy fucking chairs. _Jeez, the bus made my ass hurt more than last night, thank you, Mr. English, for being the best teacher here._ Dave sat down and looked around the small classroom, Just a few days ago he finally bought new shades since he would never step outside the house without shades but he had colored contacts that he could wear but they were so uncomfortable. He could hear some people talking and he knew who it was they were talking about, his brother and him. Dave and Dirk were two different people, Dirk was a popular jock that was always surrounded by girls and guys while Dave was on his own and was popular for the wrong reasons. Dirk wore blue eye contacts at school so he looked a chad every day no matter his outfit. 

Dave sighed as he turned up his music since he had it low in case someone said something to him. The teacher hasn't been in the classroom yet but there was something written on the board. _Talk with others while I get some more coffee! : B_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, there will be another update in John's PoV


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's PoV on the first day of school and we're fucked.

_ John's P.o.V. _

_School is better than people give it credit for. School is where you make friends, learn many lessons, and start relationships but I haven't had any fate with my crush not really being into me at all._ I got on the bus, sat with Jake, and instantly started talking. "Oh, Jade wanted me to ask you if you've heard from Dave or his father, Everyone especially Dirk is worried they've gone silent for 2 years. I hope nothing happened to them, especially what happened right before they disappeared off the face of the Earth." Jake asked me, his eyebrow cocked. I thought for a second. "I mean I talked to Dave like two weeks ago but he hasn't said anything since He's been online and it says he's blocked me and dad what is going on?" I asked, Jake and I knew everything about the Strider household, none of us have gone to the police since they didn't help the first two times, and we didn't have solid proof. Jake sighed and tried not to think of the worst like me."They probably just been like really busy?" Jake assumed even though we both know what has most likely happened..

During the rest of the bus ride, it was silent while John texted Dave only to be left on open like it has been for the past six months. I sighed and looked around, imagining the worst things, my heart dropping, and my head dropped as I walk to my locker. Soon felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up at them, seeing Rose, smiling. I smiled back at her. "What's bothering you, John? And you can't say it's nothing since I can already what it is. It's bugging everyone in some type of way that knew him." Rose said while we walked, Rose already had her things in her locker, just carried her things in a black carrier bag with pins for Fandoms, LGBT+ Community, Hand-made ones, and just lyrics. I opened my locker while I put some things away I said, "I mean, why would he- both of them just straight up ghost everyone? I'm worried and when I last talked to him, he never seemed like he didn't wanna or anything. I just hope we have the same lunch and I can talk to him again. Last time we talk face to face was the last day of school because he snuck out his home but no one knows where they moved to, the apartment is empty." I ranted to the female and sighed then swung my bag onto my shoulder.

While we walked around the out of the locker bay, I saw him. Oh no. Rose had seen him too, but he was walking to class now so it'd be best if we left him alone. Dave had changed he's skinnier, paler, and more bruises as well as scars. He looked careless and hurt in a way but everyone knows he isn't careless. My heart dropped when I saw this, I felt so dejected and wished we had at least one class together or even lunch would work for me. _He has his phone so why isn't he answering to anyone? I'm probably overthinking it, he could have got a new phone today or something._ I sighed and headed to class, Rose was off to her's and was sadly farther away than mine but Mr. English is good, he's one my favorites and he's Jake's dad as well as mine in a way so we get along well. Well, he got along with everyone, honestly.

As soon as I walked in I noticed Mr. English wasn't in the room then looked at the board for any directions and nodded. After studying the room, I got providential and spotted Dave and walked over to him with a smile. "Hey, Dave. Are you okay? You haven't talked to anyone in months, literally. We all miss you, a lot! I miss you a lot as well." I said when I sat down next to Dave and he turned his music off, looked like he was trying to find a way to justify himself.

Dave grabbed onto my hands and stared at me behind his mirrored shades, I could tell. His hands looked very scared up, few bandaids, and recently healed scars. "Look I'll explain everything as long as I can come over to your place. You can't come to mine." I nodded. "Alright, my dad and I will come to pick you up after school at your house, wherever that is?" Dave sighed. "I'm gonna ride the bus with you so it's easier. I don't wanna go home." This didn't seem like Dave Strider but it was him and I should take as serious as him. I nodded and "Okay."


	4. Ignore the truths for temporary happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into the past with two pairs of brothers and one crab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all readers who have read before! i have edited the chapters and mainly about dirks characters because i wanted to change it.

[December 3rd, 20XX, 7th Grade]

Wait, what did he say.

"We're breaking up, Strider. We've been dating for a little over 3 years. I can't take it, our relationship isn't working out, I'm sorry." Karkat said staring down at the ground, I could feel the warm tears falling down my cheek and wiped them away. Why am I crying so much? What did I do wrong, The guy I've dated for three years and just last week was the anniversary and it's my birthday. "I'm sorry, I wasn't a good boyfriend. If you don't need to stand there and watch me cry. Just go, please." He watched as Karkat was about to hug him but then walked off and Dave stood there, crying. John somehow found out about what happened, was over with Jake since he drove him here. John hugged me and it stayed like this for about 4 minutes then both of us look at each other. "Thank you," I said to break the silence and looked to the side, I probably looked horrible right now. "It's what best bros do, right?" I snickered and nodded. "Yeah, also Jake, Dirk is here if you wanna say Hi to him," Dave said while pointing to his shared room with his brother. "Bro is gone for a week since he's out of the state for something so can you stay, John?" Dave asked while Jake watched, getting Dirk to come out of his room, and soon all four of them were enjoying the day.

Dirk and I had celebrated our birthday with the Egbert-English brothers and Bro wasn't involved for once. I was now opening the gift John had given me and John had been extremely excited for. After I opened a small box I saw it was a pair of oval-shaped shades and smiled. I turned to John and hugged him. "Thank you." I let go of him and saw him blush? Probably seeing things. "I'm gonna put them on, stay right here." John nodded as I headed to the bathroom, taking off the normal shades Bro gave me and put the new ones and it felt better to have something to myself for once. I don't even know what I look like. I've never looked in a mirror and I also avoid mirrors in school so I've never really seen what color my eyes just been told they're too ugly for the world to see. I put the pointy-ass-fuck-shades on the counter and walked out of the bathroom then over to John. "How do I look?" I smiled a bit then John smiled. "You look amazing, hope when you see them on you that you'll like it," John said and hugged me for a quick second. "Well it's getting late we should get some sleep." I nodded then Jake come up between us. "Hey, Dave? Can I borrow your bed tonight? You and John can have the couch and watch movies." Jake said and winked at me then walked over to Dirk and My room. John was blushing(?) then took my hand and took me to the couch. "I'll get us pillows and blankets, you can set up a movie," John said while running to the closet and I went through our movies then picked out one, put it in the DVD player, watched John set up the bed for the two of us.

\---

Dirk's PoV:

"Looks like the plan worked," Jake whispered while I and Jake were up for a midnight snack, Jake was smiling as he leaned against the couch, looking at Dave and John asleep. I could feel my face heat up a bit so I looked away from Jake. "Yeah, When I heard why Karkat wanted to come over on this day specifically, it broke my heart. Thank you to you and your brother both. It was a good way to celebrate our birthday and he could get over the breakup but I just feel bad for John, Dave has liked John for a while but can't figure his feelings right now and John has like Dave since like 2nd Grade." I said looking down at my brother and sighed then looked at Jake. "We should head to bed, We got school tomorrow and I don't wanna fall asleep in class and yelled at by the stupid teacher." Jake nodded and we both headed to the room and fell asleep right away.

\---

John's PoV:

When I woke up I blushed when I saw how were tangled up, Dave was still asleep, Jake and Dirk looked at him and laughed trying to stay quiet so they didn't wake up Dave I just tried to untangle myself but ended up falling on my ass and woke up Dave in the process. He fixed his shades on himself and looked at me. I was embarrassed at this point and I tried to avoid Dave's gaze. "You okay, John? It sounded like it hurt." Dave said putting his hand out for me and I held onto it then he pulled me up. "Thank you, Dave," I said and smiled at him.


	5. This is why I don't socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying Warning!

_**[First day of 6th Grade]** _

_Sorry. I made a mistake of living._

I sighed as I looked down to the ground to avoid their stares and glares, I gently touched the new bruise on my jaw and flinched. "Get your ass up. We aren't done with you." Said some guy I have never talked to, _why hasn't anyone came to help_. They pulled me up by the collar of my hoodie and ripped it a bit. "Now we can finally see what's behind your shitty fucking shades." One of them said, walking up to me so I instinctively started to squirm and started yelling the best I could for help, my voicing still trying to recover from a punch to the throat. I heard someone and tried yelling more only coming out as a weak 'Elp!' Then one of them punched me on the side of my throat making me yelp as I fell on my ass again. _Ow, it all hurts_. "You know last year everyone was only nice to you because of your brother, right? He''s way better than you and you most likely a mistake. We all know here that if we're nice to you he will notice us like that useless boyfriend of yours and those other homos you hang out with it. I bet they all suck up to you because of him. You'd better be grateful you piece of shit!" He said stepped on my leg aggressively and almost broke it but then he took off my shades then forced my eyes open then stared at me in disgust. "Wait till everyone here finds out what we have seen, no one will talk to you again." They took a photo and left me there. 

I reached for my shades and put them back on, using the sink and wall to help myself up then stared at myself in the mirror. "I look like shit." I pushed my shades up and closed my eyes so I didn't have to see my eye color since I didn't wanna see what they really did look like and washed my face and dried it with the sleeve of my hoodie then put my shades on. I heard some footsteps come into the bathroom then I moved my gaze over to the entrance and saw Sollux and Gamzee. "yo guys." I tried my best to smile but I could tell Sollux could see through my shit and he walked over to me, squinting his eyes. "No one ever uses this bathroom besides smokers and some horny guys, I know you aren't either so what the fuck is going on?" He asked and tilted his head a bit and all I was pointed to my leg. "Shitty bullies I'm assuming? Since I know you and KK get bullied more than losers here because of SGA or something?" Dave nodded a bit. "It's GSA and yeah it was. Also can you not tell anyone about this?" Dave asked his voice very weak as Sollux examined his leg and looked at Gamzee. "GZ come help me over here and don't say anything related to religion." Gamzee smiled and nodded went over to me then picked me up. "We goin' to the Nurse, Sol bro?" Sollux nodded, they left the bathroom, heading to the Nurse's office and everyone was in class so many people saw them and if anyone did they thought nothing of it. Gamzee started rambling on about how the Lord would heal me.

Dave, Sollux, and Gamzee arrived at the Nurse's office seeing him and the Principle talking. The Condesce aka our Principle walked out with a smile but everyone knew it wasn't genuine so they walked to the Nurse. "Miss Dolorosa, Can you help him? He has an injured leg and his voice sounds weaker." Gamzee said as he placed him on a bed, sat down by Dolorosa's desk as Sollux watched Dolorosa. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Do either of you know what his brother is in also Sollux do you know what happened?" She asked while grabbing an ice pack to numb so he would feel less pain. Gamzee thought for a second. "If I'm correct he's in class with my brother so I could go get him." Dolorosa nodded. "Take the Nurse's helper pass and try to be quick, please." She said while pointing to the pass on her desk while he grabbed and walked out of the Office area and Sollux started to explain what he knew and texted Karkat to talk to Dave after school and take him out for a date. Sollux knew that that helped them take their mind off the negative things. Soon Gamzee arrived with Dirk, Gam had explained everything to Dirk and he just sat down and watched his brother as he slept. 

After Dave got it numbed, woke up from exhaustion it was already 4 pm, Dirk and Karkat were waiting for Dave to wake up, Dirk was gonna bring them to the mall and hang out with Jake. Karkat saw Dave was awake he went over and hugged him. "You're up, Jesus fucking christ you scared me you were asleep for 6 hours, did you get some sleep last night?" Dave shook his head then Karkat nodded. "Try to get some sleep or I might need to have to come over and make sure you sleep at least 5 hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop doing this to myself hfuwiuh


	6. You Kinda Freak Me Out..

_Be me, Dave fucking Strider._

_I feel a little sick but I haven't eaten in a while so that could be why._

_Today's more stress-inducing than any other day in my life, old friends are talking to me and a few other people are as well. It's nice but also not at the same time?_

Dave is talking to Rose, Jade, Jake, John, and Dirk at lunch. He was happy to talk to them all again, even his brother because he moved out around 4 years and now. Dirk had tried to contact his brother and father but no response but now he finally knows, _he's fucking alive_. When they did first see each other Dave was trying to find the lunchroom, saw Dirk and Jake walking towards, they hugged for a solid minute. Now they are all talking about summer break and Dave listened to what everyone had done over break. "Dave, would you like to share or do prefer not to?" Rose asked, almost everyone at our table was looking at me all I did was shake my head and she nodded. "Alright." Then they all went back to talking and I went to listen to them.

I soon put my headphones on and listened to my music, McCafferty mainly played sometimes hearing Tyler, The Creator or Frank Ocean. I threw my food away all I did was an apple and it's basically all I packed besides water already drank it. I watched them all, resting my chin on my palm as I watched them all laugh, talk, and such. Soon I felt John tapping on my shoulder, I just took off my headphones and looked at him. "Yeah?"

John smiled and waved. "Hey, Dave. My dad's bakery closes when school's over so we can have whatever is left." He pushed up his glasses and I just nodded. "Alright, sounds good." I put my headphones on and listened to music for the rest of the lunch.

-<?3 my love-

_ John's PoV: _

_Why is he so pretty, he can make anything he does just so pretty and appealing. I just wanna hug him and tell him how I feel but I don't wanna ruin our relationship and I don't know if now is a good time to plus what if he still has feelings for Karkat?_

John sighed, rubbing her eyes and looked away from Dave before he noticed then joined the conversation to distract himself a while. When Dave looked away, listening to his music John stared at him, lovingly and smiled while he admired Dave's features a few of the others noticed this and snickered at the sight. "John, you're staring you know, if you wanna look at him at least make it less creepy." He looked at Rose, blushing. "I was not staring at Dave creepily!" John's reaction caused the group of teens to laugh, confused Dave as he was trying to understand what was going, pulling his headphones down to his neck. "What's going on?" Dave cocked a brow when all that filled his ears was laughter and chatter from other tables. He turned to John for an explanation but just saw him almost die on the table and Rose with a smirk on her face, "How'd you kill him this time?" Rose just shrugged slightly as she continued to eat her sandwich.

[*Time Skip*]

John and Dave were waiting for John's dad to show up and pick them up. "How's your first day back to public schooling after a while go?" John asked, looking up at Dave and he looked back, thinking. "Well, I guess? I mean it was nice to see everyone and shit but it just feels different besides the fact I left for whole two years." Dave said, shrugging. "Well I can't really say I know what you mean but it's good to know you're still here and didn't leave to the country anything else," John said and Dave just nodded in response as the plain white car pulled up to the two teens. Mr. Egbert left his car, walking over to Dave and hugging him. "My future son-in-law is back from the dead!" Mr. Egbert said jokingly as he hugged him. John pushed his dad lightly. "Nope, You got the wrong kid and Strider. Jake and Dirk are closer to getting married than me marrying anyone!" His father nodded and opened their door. "Yeah, tell me that in a few years, My two boy's married to the Striders. Also, Dave, when you're free, can we talk privately?" He asked while the two teens got in the car, buckling up then Dave turned to Mr. Egbert and nodded. "Yeah." Mr. Egbert nodded with his normal smile as he heads to the driver's seat after closing their door and buckling up as well and started driving to the Egbert/English Household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating ive been busy with things, please understand

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somebody we thought we knew (REWRITE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625688) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
